


Combination Spins

by confetti (heliotropeherba)



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropeherba/pseuds/confetti
Summary: James is a middle-level singles figure skater who loves skating more than anything else. So when someone turns up at his local rink with an attitude, a rivalry sparks that ends up revealing lots about James and his relationship to the sport.The figure skating AU nobody asked for. Instead of being hockey players the guys are all competitive figure skaters, Kelly and Gustavo are coaches.
Relationships: James Diamond/Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell/Camille Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Double Axel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this only really exists because I am desperate for an AU where instead of being hockey heads the boys are actually all figure skaters. I don't often write fanfic and because of that I won't have a consistent upload schedule for this.
> 
> I'm a big skating nerd, so this is based off my extremely limited knowledge of the middle-level American figure skating scene. I'm British and I can't actually figure skate so my descriptions of things are derived from spectatorship and my experience as a roller skater. I'll try not to spend too long describing programs because reading through them can be extremely dull. 
> 
> Any inaccuracy is lack of research because there are only so many hours in a day, and trying to research skating competitions in a specific state was the worst research experience of my life. I have some weird headcanons about the boys skating styles which will be revealed as I write this... I'll try and include the titles of various programs that inspired the boys own in my author's notes. Anyway disclaimers aside please enjoy!

Even though it was expected, the 4am wake up call was rough. The harsh cold of the Minnesotan winter cut through James' clothes as he chucked his gear in the back of the car.

'Honey there's breakfast on the seat if you want it.' His mum smiled from the driver's seat, receiving a grunt in response. She was unnaturally perky considering the ridiculous hour.

Whilst grasping for the banana-topped tub of granola, prepared the night before, James' eyes involuntarily tipped open and closed in rhythm with the cars forward motion. He was exhausted. They made their way down the interstate to the Roseville rink. The breakfast remained untouched as James fell in and out of consciousness.  
When the car came to a stop he jerked awake, his body finally responding to the fact he would have to be warming up on the ice shortly. The leafless trees peering down at him. Still gripping onto the plastic box filled with granola, grabbing his duffle and unbuckling his seatbelt in a sudden flurry of activity.

James' coach, Kelly, had for the last two years convinced him that practice would be easier for their schedule before school, and he was inclined to agree. Still, he could never get used to waking up at 4am, despite the fact it allowed him time to have a little bit of a social life outside of skating and schoolwork. A boy needs some opportunity to go on dates. Mondays were particularly hard, Kelly didn't do weekend sessions and James took Fridays off, meaning that for three precious days he got to sleep in. It was nice not to have to squint listlessly at the sunrise from a dull car park every single morning. After thanking his Mom for the lift James set off. This morning sorely missing his bed as he trudged past twinkling frozen grass, stuffing food into his mouth. The car wove off in the background, the smell of gasoline lingering with the sweet taste of banana alongside his steps.

The rink was overly bright, causing James to be further woken from his sleep-addled state. Still the lack of sleep felt stark as he laced his skates tightly in the uninviting chill of the locker room. His fingers warming up against the friction of the laces as he tightened them securely around the smooth leather boots. Other skaters milled about, most with their parents, often in a zombie-like state. Considering the hour the place hummed with activity, despite the lack of conversation, the overhead lights hummed along with their sun yellow glow. James kept his head down, spending as little time as possible in the locker room and avoiding the skater drama at all costs. He would rather be falling on his ass slipping over his own feet then making friends this early in the day.

Kelly was waiting for him as usual, and the two exchanging tired greetings.

'You're working on your double axel today James.' Kelly said with a stern lilt in her voice. She knew James hated practicing axels but wanted to force him work on them so he might actually improve by the start of the season.

'Ugh, if I must.' Came his bitter response. After a few laps around the ice James began setting up the jump. Concentrating on his outside edge he attempted to pull his body into the air, soon realizing that his take off was tenuous and slipping straight out of the jump. He was used to propelling himself from a turn, jumping from a forward glide as opposed to a backwards glide, this therefore felt wrong to him.

Kelly called from the sidelines 'Go again! Keep your right arm and leg aligned this time.'

Sighing James tried again and was moderately more successful although did not make the full rotation. His leg was already starting to tire from the weight of his body being held and twisted by its motion. It was too early for this, he could already feel his head slamming against the desk in class later, much to his teachers dismay.

'Better,' the attempt did not go without comment from Kelly, 'take a break from jumping for five and we'll quickly run through the blocking for your moonlight program.'

James smiled, relieved. Kelly knew not to push him too hard on a Monday morning. He put his headphones on and started the track when Kelly gave him a thumbs up. Skating closer to the centre of the rink and tucking his arms behind his back. He turned out of position traveling in a circle around where he was previously stood. His skates scraped softly on the ice, making a fleeting impression. He focused on where he had to be rather than the upcoming jump. His body laser pointed, scratching intricate lines with a delicate stiffness onto the ice below. Grace and fluidity despite how tensed every one of James' muscles were. From the sideline Kelly made some notes about timing. Instead of jumping, like he would have in competition, he placed weight on the heels of his feet, moving backwards to the edge of the rink. Twisting slightly instead of making a full rotation. He felt his blade gliding beneath him as his body resisted, colliding into something hard.

'Hey, watch it!' James' head whipped round bringing him face-to-face with Kendall, who was yelling.

Kendall was fairly new at the rink. Since breaking contact with his pairs partner, Jo, he had set sights on skating in mens singles, James' territory. As a result of the news all the regular skaters had implicitly given Kendall a wide berth to avoid his rumored bitchy personality. Apparently the drama which led to the pairs break-up had caused some kind of deep resentment making Kendall hostile towards his rink mates. James figured this hostility was due in part to the early start rather than some stupid drama. But then again he'd never met the guy.

'Look where you are going, my god.' Kendall ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

James rolled his eyes, 'I was going backwards.' The rink etiquette that most skaters followed was that if someone was traveling backwards it's those around them who are responsible for not bumping into them. Knowing he was in the right James steered himself up to be as stubborn as possible in the wake of Kendall's possible rage.

'You were way over there ten minutes ago. Were you ever taught to stick to your spot?' Kendall argued, pouting.

James stood his ground, 'We switched to blocking, requiring the entire rink.'

Kendall gritted his teeth, 'Book some personal time then. Just because you're a cheapskate-' He continued to berate James, his eyebrows drawing together with each comment.

As they argued the two drew closer together, both iron willed, reluctant to back down.

'Too bad you don't have a partner to protect you.' James bit back, knowing it could hit a nerve.

'Don't need one.' Kendall raised his voice attempting to draw other skaters into the argument, he lifted one of feet 'I'm not afraid to use these blades to prove a point asshole.' He turned back ready to shoot towards James and continue their argument in a far too physical manner for James' morning brain.

Fortunately at this moment their respective coaches decided practice would be a better use of the boys time than fighting. Although Kendalls initial white hot rage had yet to dissipate, he was forced to back away, as his coach screamed at him practically dragging him across the rink. The initial flame now doused created a distinct cloud of smoke over the rink.

After practice James untied his skates lazily as Kelly went through progress and plans for the rest of the week. Half-listening James instead concentrated on chugging water, trying to douse the flare of annoyance and breathe easily again. Eventually Kelly left him to get ready for school. Today he figured he'd skip the bus, he earned a cab ride to campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short length of this chapter. First chapters always end up really short for me, the chapters should be longer from now on.
> 
> James' "Moonlight" program is a direct reference to Johnny Weir's Moonlight Sonata.
> 
> The skater I associate with James in this fic is Johnny Weir, mostly based off diva personality (lol). I'll reveal my headcanons for the others as we go through.


	2. Toe Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skating season begins...

Since the two clashed at the rink Kendall came to practice with an even worse attitude. Leading to Kendall "accidentally" tripping James up practically every morning, it was pretty tiresome. Kendall claimed he couldn't help it if his legs always got under James', as he was, as Kendall pointed out, pretty gangly. Gustavo, Kendall's coach, was irritated by the behaviour very quickly, making Kendall actually skate became the main focus of their sessions. In the end Gustavo forced him to switch to an afternoon, so James wouldn't be around to distract Kendall. He switched because skating in the late afternoon was way nicer than the early morning session, not because he was _distracted_ by James.

The rink became less hostile for James once more as he lost the rush of adrenaline from swerving around Kendall, falling back into his previous sleepy rhythm. He felt such bliss at not seeing Kendall that his Mom coerced him to try Diamond cosmetics' new lavender facial scrub somehow bringing with it extra sleep and a less stressful 4 AM start. The change allowed him time and energy to concentrate on his new short program for the upcoming season. One of his favourite things about skating was creating new programs, he loved the creative freedom and experimentation, it was the primary reason that he'd continued to skate.

This change in tone was also experienced by Kendall. For starters he no longer had to wake up at the crack of dawn to practice. It was actually sunny when he drove to his first afternoon session, the sun a rare sight in the late fall Minnesotan weather. He also took the opportunity to find a less intense group of rink mates, the people who attended in the late afternoon were more upbeat than those at the morning session. Kendall experienced his chest becoming looser within the first few afternoon sessions. Although he was annoyed Gustavo forced him into switching, because of James, the change gave him time to take a breath after an admittedly odd year. He finally felt less on edge with his competitors and more in control again, actually beginning to learn more about how performing alone worked. Still remaining slightly out of rhythm with everyone else, due to his inexperience, rather than the separation he felt previously between himself and experienced singles skaters.

After working hard for months and regaining their rhythm after last season- the new season soon crept up upon the unsuspecting skaters. The seasons first competition was always anxiety-filled, everyone testing out what they had learned over the summer, setting a baseline for the years standings. A sense of trepidation hung in the air amongst the skaters despite it being a non-qualifying competition. James felt a familiar pang of anxiety in his stomach as he made arrangements with Carlos and Kelly, the latter who was planning to spend the weekend with some of her less experienced skaters. Not that it made much of a difference. James was used to going to competitions alone, even when he was a kid James' mother didn't often join him when he was skating. Her position as "the Esteé Lauder of the midwest" meant that she spent most of her time looking after the business. Not that James particularly minded, he has distant memories of her arguing with other parents at his skating lessons that made him blush in shame. It was easier without her around. Before the divorce his Dad had carted him around to various competitions, letting the boy eat all the junk food he could possibly dream of at various hotels whilst his mother wasn't there to witness it. Skating then was mostly an excuse to spend time away from school. Unfortunately the ugly hotel carpets littered with colorful candy wrappers dimmed into sepia toned memory. After that his mother and Carlos' Mom (Silvia) had come to some sort of agreement where James would tag along with them while James' own mother paid for the groups hotel. Back when they were bright-eyed fidgeting youngsters James and Carlos took skating classes together, so the group had remained friendly throughout their skating endeavours. The food became distinctly more healthy when his mother footed the bill, that didn't really matter to James anymore though. Competitions were no longer for goofing off, they had become more serious as he grew older. He was thankful he didn't have to face competition entirely alone though, even if he refused to show it. James and Carlos fell into a comfortable routine during the season, supporting each other throughout the gains and losses, even though they were technically rivals. They skated in such opposite ways that James took no notice of the fact he was friends with the enemy, usually that kind of rattled him, he tried to distance himself from the skating world in general.

On Thursday evening James packed all of his stuff in preparation for leaving town. At this point he was used to skipping Friday classes. He closed the curtains on the dimming sunlight, blasting his programs music into the empty living room. His Mom had left him on Monday with $50 for transport, and a fridge stuffed full of food, the money for transport irritated him- since getting his license last year James had been campaigning for his mother to get a new car, so he could buy the current one from her to no avail. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts by the engine of Carlos' mums car settling on the driveway and got up to join them. He opened the trunk and placed his black leather travel case next to Carlos'. As always Carlos was full of energy , greeting James practically buzzing with excitement.

'I am so ready for this season!' Forgoing any kind of greeting, 'I finally get to skate to "Puttin' on the Ritz" going to blow your boring free out of the water.'

James laughed, ' it's not qualifying so who cares.'

'You care. We get to scope out the competition,' Carlos leant towards the backseat, where James had just finished clicking his seatbelt into place, ' such as seeing Kendall's first solo programs.'

James' head fell flat against his seat 'oh god don't remind me.' He hadn't reflected on the brief time sharing a morning session with Kendall as a positive start to the season.

Carlos stared at the streetlights out of the window, looking confused, 'wait, you've met him?'

'At morning practice,' James confirmed nodding, 'we did not get along.'

Carlos once again looked perplexed, it was unfamiliar expression on him. 'Interesting, do you think he switched because of that?'

'Unlikely, anyway this year I am going to kick his ass!!' James wanted to drag that stubborn asshole to the ground this season.

From the wheel of the car Silvia piped into the boys conversation, 'you two are overly competitive. Maybe just enjoy it for once.'

'Yeah right,' James mumbled. Like competitive figure skating was anything but stressful.

From then on the journey mostly consisted of the two bitching about their respective coaches, much to Silvia's disapproval from the driver's seat. She didn't really understand how you could complain about something all the time and still find joy in it.

Upon arrival the three of them checked into their hotel, as part of their registration stupid goodie bags were thrust into their hands, filled to the brim with skating-themed plastic toys and sweets. During the ordeal experiencing vague glimpses of other skaters, most whom they had some kind of history with. They dragged their luggage upstairs dropping it off by their beds in the generic hotel room. The two boys shared a room whilst Silvia had an adjacent one. Carlos dumped out both the goodie bags' contents onto his bed and picked out all the sweets for himself. James took his bag into the bathroom and arranged his hair care products in order by the sink, ready for the early start tomorrow. After the brief unpacking session they all gathered around the phone as Silvia ordered room service. The routine was fairly comfortable. After food Carlos brought out the same tattered cards as usual and they played a few exuberant games of go fish. Carlos still on a sugar high from all the sweets he'd been making his way through.

Silvia pretty quickly headed to bed after double checking the boys schedules with them, at this point she usually just hung out in the hotel and let them go about finding their practice area but she liked to know roughly where they would be and when to head into the audience to watch their actual performances. Mens singles were up first for the short program followed by pairs, and then women's singles. James and Carlos' schedules overlapped a fair amount as the two were only one group apart for their programs, meaning they could head to the rink for morning practice together at 7.30 AM. In all honesty James missed hanging out with friends on the rink more than he tended to let on, his competitive nature had somewhat overtaken the need for social interaction and messing about on the ice. Carlos and Silvia's company filled in the gap a little bit. Eventually Carlos settled in his bed, how he always managed to get to sleep so quickly surprised James but he figured Carlos was energetic enough that he had to crash at some point. James stared at the dark walls of the room as he tried to convince himself he wouldn't mess up his axel for eight-hundredth time. As he drifted to sleep he felt an odd pressure regarding the upcoming season, he was growing older, he wasn't good enough to compete at an international level like he'd wanted to as a kid, what on earth was he doing still getting on the ice every year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bolt from the blue! As I said updates are irregular for this fic because I'm writing for my own enjoyment. I have some plot points planned out so I'll try to get to them.
> 
> In this chapter we meet Carlos! My headcanon skater for Carlos' skating style is Junhwan Cha, although the "Puttin of the Ritz," program he mentions is specifically based on Stéphane Lambiel's version, as Junwhan Cha has never skated to that song. It is also in my opinion a classic upbeat program skating song. (Plus I love Stéphane Lambiel so he'll probably be referenced way too frequently in this fic, sorry.)
> 
> Next chapter we'll meet some more skaters and the competition will begin! As I said I did a little research about skating competitions in Minnesota but I'm trying to keep it vague. All you really need to know is the competition that the boys are currently taking part in doesn't count for anything, later competitions will be more important for their "skating careers," the season usually starts low-pressure though as with most sports.


End file.
